Wanna Bet
by ZombVampProductions
Summary: All Sam wanted to do was complete his daily workout. Unfortunately it seem's even heaven itself isn't on his side. A heated bet is set between human and angel, which one will come out victorious. Rated M for future chapters.


DAY 1

His body was sleek with perspiration. Knee's bent and body curling into itself before sliding back down; only to repeat the process. The burn in the pit of his stomach intensified with each crunch, but he continued; all while ignored the increasingly growing pain.

With one last pull, the immensely tall individual stood on steady feet. With a deep, calming breath, he went to his pull up bar and gripped the jet black steel.

As he went to lift, a flutter caused the already tense muscles to stir with awareness. Once the mind was able to process the sound, a brief smile shown his features.

"You know, I work better without an audience."

The notorious Sam Winchester turned, and on his bed laid a twinkle-eyed angel.

"But Sammy, how could anyone resist watching such a show," Gabriel purred, a cat-like grin accompanying the shine in his eyes as he watched the muscles ripple with each movement Sam made.

"I could always help you out instead," Gabriel said, sitting up on the bed to "help" Sam with his workout.

With a breath of a laugh, Sam paused in his ministrations. Grabbing a towel he dabbed at his forehead to clear away some of the sweat that edged towards his eyes.

"As much as I enjoy your version of..."helping"," hidden in his green eyes was a glint of amusement, "I have a few more reps to complete."

Engulfing the horizontal pole in his large hands once more, he took his stance, "You can always join me instead." Looking Gabriel's way, the mirth he was holding in before shown bright, along with a brilliantly glowing smile.

Gabriel gave a look of disgust at Sam's suggestion before an idea came to mind, "Oh Sammy~ you really know just how to work me over~" He said dramatically, standing up from his human's not-so-luxurious bed and jumping so he had his shorter frame pressed against Sam's much taller and muscled one, "joining him" in his workout.

The sudden jolt caused the hunter to lose whatever was left of his concentration he was trying his best to maintain. With a load thump, Sam's body staggered before composing once more. Some would wonder how, as immediate as it was, the hulking body builder of a man could be brought back down; as small as Gabriel was, it seemed like it would be no problem staying in control. Those people would be the ones that didn't know the concept of angel powers.

The little trickster decided to 'help' by increasing his mass in body weight. While that didn't show physically, Sam sure as hell felt it.

"You know, that's not entirely what I meant when I said you could join me?" Craning his neck, Sam rose a brow at Gabriel who shrugged in return.

Lightening his weight just enough so Sam could stand properly, he instead turned to nibbling at the juncture of Sam's neck; that spot that got him every time. Laving the skin with his tongue and grazing his teeth over the artery that lies beneath, he was sure to get Sam to forget about his stupid daily routine workout crap and see things his way!

This angel surely knew how to play him well, which strings to pull, right down to which keys needed more attention then the rest. His eyelids fluttered close, teeth sinking into the pink flesh of his bottom lip to stifle an oncoming moan.

As much as he wanted to succumb to his heated desires, his mind centered around the need to complete his rigorous workout session. It became apart of his life, and even though skipping one day to do a different type of extracurricular activity had it's perks, he couldn't allow himself to do so.

Dean likes to link this mindset to being a fitness junkie, whereas Sam likes to use the term 'pursuing a healthy lifestyle' a lot better.

"Gabe," the name was a breathy whisper that rolled off his tongue. Clearing his throat, he reached up with shaky hands to pry at the clingy angel's arms from around his neck. "We can do this after, I promise. I just need to complete one more set ok?"

"It wouldn't be so bad if you skipped the last set just this once would it~?" Gabriel practically purred into his neck, his lips not getting far from Sam's delectable skin. It was the only thing that could even come close to the taste of his precious sweets.

"Besides, we'll still be working out, just in a different way," he tried appealing to the "must stay fit" part of Sam's mind that took over every morning.

His nerves were rapidly sending pleasurable impulses. Heating up his body and speeding up his heart rate faster then any prior workout he had completed that morning. This lecherous angel was successfully igniting a flame of pure desire that his brain was trying desperately to ignore.

"I...uh I, aye yie yie..." he was slowly becoming putty in the trickster's hands.

"No...no Gabriel not right now." As not to agitate Gabe any further then he was going to be, he carefully peeled the leech from his back and plopped him back onto his plain bed. After all, he didn't need all the luxury Dean seemed to require with this new place. They survived this many years with cheap motel beds, why use the luxury now?

"It could be one set today, then tomorrow it'll be two, then it's three, and then it becomes a never ending vicious cycle. Before you know it I'm eating a double steak burger with an extra side of diabetes and heart failure."

Gabe grumbled under his breath at Sam's persistence on the matter. He didn't want to wait that long.

"I bet you couldn't go a full week without your stupid workout routine and healthy eating crap!" Gabe said out loud in his frustration.

Sam's eye twitched at such a snarky remark. He knew the comment was just the angel's way of getting a rise out of him.

It was working.

"Excuse me Mr. Cholesterol? You wouldn't even be able to handle my, as you so eloquently put it, "healthy eating crap" and have you even worked out a day in your life?"

"As an angel and a trickster, I'll have you know I don't need to work out thank you very much!" Gabriel replied back, all but sticking his tongue out childishly at the hunter standing in front of him. Just to throw it in Sam's face further, he made enough candy appear that it covered the simple mattress he was currently sitting on, delicately picking up a chocolate and letting it melt on his tongue.

Sam's fists clenched and shook with newfound ferocity, mouth twitching as if he wanted to say something but the words stuck in his throat.

He took in a calming breath while waving a dismissive hand in Gabe's direction. Turning his back, he knew how much Gabriel hated to be ignored, and went back to his pull up bar with a very aggravated aura illuminating around his giant form.

"I bet you wouldn't be able to last a single week eating anything healthy; along with a daily assigned work out regiment."

"A workout routine? You mean like running on a treadmill? Lifting weights?" Gabriel was trying to sound normal, well, whatever that meant for the trickster at least, but he couldn't help the slight taunt in his voice as he finished speaking, "A few pull-ups like what you're doing now~"

"Uh yeah, Gabriel," Sam began with a sharp edge of sarcasm underlying the tone. "That would be some of the requirements for exercise."

The only thing to alert Sam that Gabriel was up to something was the wicked gleam in his eyes before a treadmill suddenly appeared next to him. Gabriel was facing the wall to Sam's left once he was standing on the treadmill, his eyes no longer visible to Sam's tension-filled form.

He started off nice and easy, having the treadmill go slow, like most people expect, but then he started increasing the speed; running faster and faster. Finally after about 2 minutes at a marathon running pace, Gabriel jumped off the treadmill and sent it back to wherever he got it from.

"Angels don't need to work out Sam," Gabriel only had a look of pure pride in his demeanor as he saw Sam's reaction to his little play time.

Once Sam recovered from his initial shock, his jaw clenched. Teeth ground together in order to reduce some of the fury he was feeling.

With a calm inducing breath, he pinched the bridge of his nose in thought.

The wheels in his head turned until an almost visible light bulb hovered over his chestnut locks.

"Ok then smart-ass. How about you whip us up a salad then huh? An athlete such as yourself always needs their greens right after. Unless, someone's scared of a few leaves?"

With a grin, Sam waited patiently for Gabriel to make his move.

Gabriel's eyes narrowed at Sam's new challenge.

"While I appreciate the concern an "athlete such as myself"," he began, using Sam's words against him, "doesn't need his "greens", as you so eloquently put it." He said the words with much distaste in regards to the moose's salads.

"However, that doesn't mean that I am incapable of preparing such a thing for you," he added, another snap of his fingers and a table with one of Sam's favorite salads was set in front of his favorite human.

At the not so thrilled look on Sam's face, he continued with his trademark I'm-up-to-something smirk, "Oh come on Sammy~ You forget, as an angel I don't need to eat anything."

"Well for somebody who doesn't need to eat you sure know how to guzzle down a whole cheesecake all by yourself."

Sam took the conjured fork in hand. Stabbing it into the salad he gathered up as many of the leafy greens he could pack onto the utensil. Satisfied he drew the fork so it was leveled with Gabriel's mouth where it hovered.

"Now how about just one bite~" A grin spread as a look of complete disdain complimented the angel's features while looking upon the green abomination.

Gabriel glared at the fork before turning his attention back to Sam, glare intact as he looked between the two. Holding out his hand, a large forkful of cheesecake appeared in front of Sam's mouth.

"It's only fitting, I mean, if I'm to eat your meals, then you should eat mine. No?" He smirked, eyeing Sam's reaction, the slight narrowing of eyes as he spotted the challenge Gabriel issued him.

This was a challenge Sam knew he wouldn't be able to back down from. His very own pride clouding his judgment, as well as the Winchester blood that coursed through his veins, refused to allow him the luxury of backing out. Even so, it didn't stop Sam from downright glowering at the fatty substance.

With a momentary pinch of his lips he finally opened his mouth up wide enough for the cheesecake to be tucked safety inside. The instant sweetness of the cake exploded in his mouth, making him cringe at the unwanted flavor.

He paused in his chewing only to place the fork, filled with salad, in-between Gabriel's lips, demanding him to keep up his end of the bargain.

Gabriel frowned at the unwanted leafy greens that probed past his lips and onto his own taste buds. The distinct lack of sweetness was almost sickening in and of itself.

However, after Sam's pointed look of "if you spit that out I win," Gabriel sucked it up and swallowed the flavor-lacking greens that had been sitting on his tongue for the duration of his contemplation.

"I bet you can't go a week eating only sweets for meals, nothing healthy; no matter how sweet, and no exercise," Gabriel challenged with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Motor functioning put on hold, the fork slipped from Sam's hand. The harsh sound of metal colliding with the floor was almost defining against the tense sound barrier.

"And I bet, you wouldn't be able to eat nothing but healthful nutritious meals."

The challenge was set in his eyes, no waver in sight. Backing down wasn't an option anymore. If the trickster wanted to play this game, then Sam was more than willing to play with him.

"Alright then, we've got ourselves a bet~ So, what do you say are the stipulations?" Gabriel asked, walking around the room in circles as he talked, his smile not once faltering.

Finally, he turned around as he rested his hands on the table he had previously conjured. "If I win, you have to wear women's lingerie for 24 hours." His eyes were back on Sam's as he stated his stipulations, grin in place.

Signature bitch-face surfacing, Sam held back from visibly rolling his eyes at the obvious requirement he would have to undergo if Gabriel so happened to be the winner.

"Women's lingerie? Really?" Of course Sam had nothing to be ashamed of. With his positively god-like physique; he could pull off anything. It's just that, Gabriel will pick out the most down right raunchiest outfit for him to wear. Not only that, he would use it to for his own physical enjoyment as well as for his twisted humor.

"Fine. If that's how you want to play this, then I agree to your terms. But-!" Giving the angel a strict look, he pointed a finger sternly, rendering Gabriel silent for this one instance.

"If I win~" with a small devious smile, Sam continued, "you have to watch this upcoming marathon of documentaries that will be premiering on T.V. I even think they're going to be holding a documentary all about the messenger of God himself, Gabriel. How wonderful is that!?"

Gabriel's face dead-panned at Sam's own challenge; he could only imagine what the humans could have come up with for his role under God.

"Fine," he glared. Sure that, as an angel, he would have no problem winning against Sam and getting the opportunity to see the moose in such skimpy clothes~.

Determination was easily seen under the depths of those crystal amber hues. Along with that determination, was Gabriel's ultimate downfall; his persistently cocky attitude. Sam could tell the man believed he had this bet in the bag. That this game was already his win and visions of a scantily clad Sam was just within arms reach.

It was sort of cute how Gabriel believed in the delusions he was undoubtedly envisioning. Even if the angel was to win, there was no way in hell Sam was going to make it easy for him.

"So," he began, an edge of sass ringing in his own ears. "When do we start?"

Gabriel contemplated Sam's question for a moment, seeing the human's own look of determination he held up a finger signaling "one moment."

"As soon as I finish," an overflowing bowl of candy appearing before the two, "this beauty~."

Sam paused mid eye roll at the common behavior Gabriel was exhibiting. If he was going to take advantage of the limited amount of free reign they had left, then so was he. Before he was rudely interrupted Sam had about 15 pull ups left before he was finished with his workout completely.

As he made his way over to the bar a sudden thought hit him.

"Oh, one more thing. So I know you don't cheat, you are hereby under house arrest. If I so much as hear a flutter out of you, or even a crinkle of wrapping paper while I'm trying to sleep, I win."

Gabriel gave him an irritated wave of his hand, signaling he had heard him without the need of a verbal reply.

Satisfied, Sam continued where he'd left off.

The very next morning, Sam awoke to Gabriel all but pouting next to him. Apparently watching him sleep wasn't as fun as he thought it would be.

Not all that discouraged, Sam peeled off the shirt he had worn to bed that night and got himself situated on the floor. Before he could begin a single curl, a full frontal view of Gabriel's face could be seen from his peripheral vision. His cheeky little grin had realization hitting him like a semi truck. His hands went to cover his face in anguish, a long disgruntled groan following the action.

Gabriel smirked at Sam beginning his usual morning routine. Sitting on the edge of the bed cross legged, he watched Sam with an arched brow, waiting for him to continue and let Gabriel win the bet already.

When he noticed Sam saw him staring and realized what he was about to do, he smirked and taunted, "So, what's for breakfast Sammy~? Maybe you could have some leafy greens to go with that morning workout~"

Electing to ignore the comment, Sam settled himself on the floor, eyes closed in concentration. Gabriel in no way was going to win this with a mere fluke.

His muscles already started to strain under his skin, clearly agitated by the lack of stretching being thrusted upon them like usual during this time of day. Sam tried his best to smother the relentless nagging compulsion. OCD be damned.

Hopping to his feet, he grabbed the once discarded shirt, throwing the thin material over his shoulder.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a hot fudge sundae. I never had the chance to have dessert for breakfast. But don't worry, I have just the thing in mind for you."

Leaning in, he gave the pouting angel a firm press of lips. Though this bet was a pain in the ass, it didn't mean Sam loved Gabriel any less.

"Mm, does it include licking that sundae off of you~?" Gabriel purred, the usual glint of a different kind of mischief in his eyes. A very sexual glint of mischief; as well as a glide of his fingertips over Sam's muscled and well-toned chest, dipping into the pants of his human.

This bet very well may murder him without his usual intake of sweets. He may as well go down happy if he was going to go down at all.

A small puff of a laugh ghosted over Gabriel's lips.

"We'll see how it goes."

Gabriel took a seated position at the edge of the bed, giving Sam all the motivation he needed to cage the angel in with his legs on either side of him, as well as getting nice and comfortable on his lap.

Lips clashed together once more. Tongue's rolling against one another, adding to the heat already swarming his body. Gabriel's hands ghosted under the cloth of his covered chest before clasping a round cheek of his ass. A moan spilled, Sam clearly enjoying the attention.

Sam was more then a little eager to continue, until his empty vessel of a stomach gurgled and groaned in impatience.

Gabriel grunted at Sam's stomach, upset that he wouldn't be able to touch Sam once again.

"Well, we can't have you starving to death," he said, ignoring his own need, knowing that it would have been ignored regardless in order for Sam to feed his own literal hunger. He could also have his moose after he'd been fed~

For a brief moment, Sam reflected on the situation, wanting more than anything to disregard the ache in his stomach in order to settle an ache in a different location. Unfortunately, as he continued to think this over the emptier his stomach seemed to become, beckoning him to be still it's raging hunger.

Sam wanted to groan internally, just thinking about what Gabriel had in mind to feed him. That thought alone had his gullet quaking in fear, his boasting earlier could have even helped in aiding Gabriel in what to serve him. Sam would hate knowing his joke would bring him such misfortune, but at that moment it seemed beggars couldn't be choosers.

Detaching himself, he pulled Gabriel along with him to a standing point. There was no reason to delay the inevitable.

"So," he gruffed in slight exasperation, "anything special you have in mind? Or should I just be prepared for the unexpected?"

"Well, you did mention something about an ice cream sundae~" Gabriel lulled, almost giving in to his laughter at Sam's horrified expression.

"Fortunately for you, I had something else in mind~" he teased, taking mercy on Sam's turmoil. Whoever said he couldn't be nice?

Sam, admittedly, was relieved with the news. He honestly didn't think ice cream so early in the morning would do well for him. Not only for his stomach, but his overall daily performance as well. Still, the notion of something extremely sweet and heavy in calories was going to be ingested. To say he was a bit uneasy would be an understatement.

Regrettably, the hunter could do nothing but take a walk of shame.

Upon entering the kitchen, Gabriel immediately went to one of the dining room chairs to pull it out for Sam to sit. What a wonderful time for Gabe to finally understand the etiquette of a substantial proper gentleman.

Sam's eyes blatantly showed his distrust in the action, but his mind and body went along with whatever scheme the messenger of God had hatched up and took his rightful seat.

"Come now Sammy~ You're gonna hurt my feelings~" Gabe said with faux hurt.

"Now then, you just sit here all nice and comfy, while I make you breakfast~" he said, already moving to pull out the necessary ingredients for Sam's first non-healthy breakfast. Pancake mixer, milk, measuring cup, frying pan, whisk, syrup, butter. And who could forget the best part: chocolate chips.

While absentmindedly watching Gabriel mix his ingredients, cringing automatically when the "special" ingredient was mixed in along with the batter, Sam couldn't help but be more than a bit surprised. It wasn't everyday that he got to see Gabriel be all….domestic in a sense. As the pancake was flipped with an ease only an expert could muster, Sam had come to the conclusion that he liked this side of Gabriel.

Even though he wished he could have seen this side with better circumstances, Sam decided he would take what he could get.

When Gabriel had the pancakes all finished to perfection, he flipped the last one onto the stack. Turning the stove fire off, he set the frying pan onto the back burner for it to cool before needing to be washed. Grabbing the plate of delectable chocolate chip pancakes, he resisted the urge to keep them for himself as he turned to take them to Sam instead.

"Eat up Sammy~" he lulled, sitting in a chair next to his human, after buttering the pancakes further and setting the syrup next to the plate for Sam to add his own.

If there was one thing Sam was grateful for at this moment, Gabriel being lenient enough to let him pour the amount of syrup he so desired. If it were up to Gabriel, Sam believed his pancake would be nothing but "The Blob" reincarnated. If such a case were to occur, Sam was positive he would be induced into a sugar coma.

With Gabriel looking at him expectantly, he figured it was enough time stalling inside the contents of his own imagination.

Taking the syrup, he lathered a small layer atop the first steadily aliened pancake. Silverware in each fist, he cut into the delicious treat; slicing it into nice bite sized pieces.

A tiny groan escaped him before shoveling a sizable piece into his mouth.

The chocolate chips, combined with the cornstarch of the pancake, created a flavor that was genuinely delightful. If Sam was going to be honest with himself, it was actually one of the best pancakes he had the pleasure of having in his mouth.

Pausing for a moment, he had to process a decent enough comment for Gabriel. He didn't want the man to get a big head over this, nor did he want that taunting look he would certainly receive.

But it was too late, as Gabriel had seen the look of pure bliss that had flitted across Sam's face, no matter how briefly. However, he was able to hide his own triumph while Sam took his time masking his own delighted looks.

"It's...not nearly as intolerable as I was expecting..." Sam admitted, the closest he would ever get to telling Gabriel he actually enjoyed the sweet breakfast. Gabriel gave a knowing smirk and couldn't resist the temptation to tease his human.

"Come now Sammy, you know me better than that! I'm an angel of The Lord for crying out loud. Did you really think it would be so simple to lie to me so pathetically? That, my dear, is going to cost you~" Gabriel finished with a purr in his voice, now standing behind Sam, his face dangerously close to Sam's neck.

The short hairs prickled and stood at attention as the heat of Gabriel's breath managed to coax a small shock through his system with just mere proximity. Sam's breath became shallow, already responding to the pleasing stimulus.

"What's it going to cost me?"

Gabriel gave a knowing smirk, brushing his lips against Sam's neck, "My dear Sammy~ If you don't know what lying to me is going to cost you yet, I do believe it is time to remedy that. However, I'd much prefer to show," Sam, now missing his clothes, "you. After all, what's a punishment if you're told about it beforehand?" Gabriel finished, admiring Sam's now fully naked body, eyeing each of the muscles offered before him.

As the rooms' temperature passed over his nether regions, a look of confusion passed before one of exasperation replaced it.

"You remember we're not alone here right? My brother kind of stays here too, and can come in at any moment."

In hindsight, Sam should have at least been obligated to feel embarrassed at his lack of modesty, but as fate would have it, he couldn't bring himself to care.

Gabriel offered an all too knowing smirk to Sam's words, "And yet, you have yet to offer me any clear objections to the matter at hand." He gestured to Sam's dick, already half-hard despite trying to deter his angel with mentions of his brother.

"If you are truly concerned of your brother's unwanted gaze, I could always send Castiel his way and keep him...otherwise occupied," he continued, running a finger along Sam's pectorals; teasing, feather-light touches along his pert nipples.

With half-lidded eyes, Sam observed the wandering hand closely. Licking his quickly drying lips as cheeky fingers dipped into the prominent V-line he sported.

Reaching behind himself, he tangled his own hand to the back of Gabriel's neck.

"Mmm I think I'm going to take you up on tha-"

With no further warning the door to the kitchen swung open.

Dean paused in the doorframe taking in the scene, unwillingly mind you. Sadly, seeing your own brother naked in the mist of a very sexual encounter was like watching two cars collide into one another. He didn't get to have his morning coffee yet; he shouldn't be dealing with shit like this!

"You too are fucking unbelievable…" Dean slurred drowsily before leaving the horniest couple he's ever come to know alone before he successfully killed them both.

Mood thoroughly ruined, Sam pulled away from the angel's embrace, if it could be called that, and gave a bit of a stretch.

"I don't suppose there's enough of that once in a blue moon kindness left so you can give me back my pants huh?" With a raised brow and hard scowl he got his answer. "Oh well… Dean you better close your eyes because I'm still naked and will continue to be until I get to my room."

"Oh just FUCK OFF!"

**Sam played by: Kristin**

**Gabriel played by: Mary**

**Dean played by: Kristin**

**Mary: Okay, so, we finally got another story up! And! Wait for it… It's gonna be chaptered! Wooo! That's right! This isn't all there is to it! And I'm really sorry it took so long to get another story posted, but if it makes you feel any better, we've been working on this since about at least September of last year…yeah…and now it's August…almost a year later, we have finally gotten somewhere! It'll still be a while before any sex scenes come along, but I promise, they are coming ;) At any rate, can't forget the important stuff after just coming back, WE OWN NOTHING FROM SUPERNATURAL. We are simply borrowing the characters for our own amusement~ ;) Once again, I promise there will be more to come and hopefully it won't take us over a year to update. Reviews are always welcome and only encourage us to write faster ;).**

**Kristin: ….Yeah, what she said. So talkative for once. *grins* Also if you liked this story favorite it so we know you're enjoying it and leave a review for us to read how much you're enjoying it! Reviews never cease in getting our asses in gear and writing more. **


End file.
